1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to containers for tablets, and more particularly, the instant invention relates to containers for retaining, concealing and dispensing tablets arrayed in blister packs and used for purposes such as birth control or hormone replacement therapy (HRT).
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
The utilization of birth control or HRT tablets generally requires that the tablets be taken one at a time in a preselected order on a daily basis. The tablets are dispensed in accordance with either a 21-day cycle or a 28-day cycle regime. It has been found that utilizing blister packs arranged in seven columns, one for each day, and either three rows or four rows to make up the 21-day or 28-day cycle, provides a satisfactory approach.
Since the blister packs may be carried around by the user, it is necessary to protect the tablets in the blister pack from damage which may occur over the cycle. This need has resulted in numerous arrangements for retaining blister packs. Many of the prior art packages for retaining birth control blister packs are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture in that they have somewhat elaborate latches and hinges. Moreover, they may from time to time become jammed. These devices are exemplified by the dial type of container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,709. The operation of these dial-type dispensers may not be readily apparent to all users and from time to time mistakes are made in dispensing the tablets due to the complexity of these dispensers. Other types of tablet containers using oval or circular arrangements are exemplified by the containers of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,283,885 and 4,165,709.
As exemplified perhaps by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,397 and 3,504,788 there are several tablet containers for birth control tablets which have flexible covers. These particular arrangements do not adequately protect the tablets in that pressure applied to the covers can damage the tablets or cause the tablets to be inadvertently dispensed through the trays upon which they are mounted. In order to avoid this, many commercial containers have domed covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,819 is exemplary of an approach to packaging birth control tablets wherein the tablets are mounted on a sleeve which is retained in a tray; however, this approach requires the separate molding and assembly of two parts.
Trays which have complex and extensive surface contact with the sleeves or covers in which they are received can upon occasion become jammed since debris can collect in convoluted surfaces.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,190; 3,584,598; 3,579,883; 3,587,517 and 3,630,171 are illustrative of tablet containers which utilize hinged covers. In the past, containers using hinged covers have been relatively expensive in that they require both difficult to configure hinges and latches. These parts must be carefully molded and are subject to wear and breakage. Moreover, when these containers have compartments for dispensed tablets, the tablets tend to become jammed in the openings. Accordingly, prior art containers utilizing hinged covers have several drawbacks.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, there is a need for containers for tablets such as blister packaged birth control tablets, which containers do not have drawbacks such as the drawbacks of the aforediscussed patents. Moreover, there is a need for such containers wherein the container has the general appearance of a discreet cosmetic item.